Jesse and Jem Meet Amos and Hannah Doggie
by Coughie
Summary: Jesse and Jem want to be Road Rovers.


Jesse & Jem  
  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
Setting: Louisiana Bayou At small wooden house by the scamp, lived a small family and their three dogs. One dog was a beautiful golden retriever named Taffy and the other two were her children Jesse and Jem. Both are shepherd/retriever mixes.  
  
It was a nice summer day. Today the rest of the family came for a visit. Rebel and his wife Krista (Labrador) brought their son RJ. Lily and her husband Drifter (golden retriever/spaniel/dalmation) brought Daisy, Snatcher and Stalker. Bud came with his girlfriend Tasha (Collie/Shepherd). Taffy, Jesse, and Jem's masters were gone for the day.  
  
Everyone sat one the porch talking about what's been going on in the past year. Lily was holding Daisy in her arms, Drifter was holding Snatcher and Stalker, and Krista was holding RJ.  
  
Rebel (American accent, blunt) The past year has been great, ma. We shut down some Mad Dog labs and Dogs Against Humans recruiting stations.  
  
Bud (American Accent, blunt) We even had a few battles with Parvo.  
  
Jesse (Barking, excited) I want to be a Road Rover!!  
  
Jem (barking, excited) Me too. It looks like fun.  
  
Taffy (barking, stern) You know I always worry everyday with Rebel, Bud and Lily. I don't want any more of my children becoming Road Rovers.  
  
Jesse and Jem plop on the ground depressed.  
  
Lily (slight English accent, blunt) Fun? You two think what we do is fun? We nearly got killed in the line of duty.  
  
Taffy frowns.  
  
Lily (apology) Sorry mom.  
  
Drifter (New York Accent, curious) Anything exciting here, Mrs McShepherd?  
  
Taffy (barking, calm) The only exciting thing that goes on around here is when the newspaper disappears.  
  
Jesse (barking, complaining) I keep telling you, mom, an owl keeps taking it.  
  
Jem (barking, blunt) I saw it too.  
  
Taffy (barking, stern) Stop talking rubbage, you two.  
  
Drifter (chuckling) Why would an owl want with a newspaper, anyway?  
  
Jesse (barking, desperate) It's true me and Jem saw it with our own eyes.  
  
Jem (barking, desperate) Just as soon as the delivery person throws it on the driveway, the owl swoops down and takes it.  
  
Taffy rolls her eyes.  
  
Taffy (barking, Stern) Stop telling wise tales you two.  
  
A barking is heard. Everyone looks up at the sky.  
  
Master (American Accent, Blunt) Lone Dog Team, Drifter, Krista your services are needed.  
  
Rebel (blunt) Got to go, ma.  
  
Taffy (barking, worried) Be careful.  
  
Bud (blunt) We will mom.  
  
Rebel, Bud and Lily hug their mother and then everyone heads to their vehicles and leaves.  
  
Jesse (barking, depressed) We never get to go anywhere.  
  
Jem (barking depressed) They get to go somewhere excited while we stay here watching the owl steal the paper every day.  
  
Jesse (barking, smug) That bird is not going to steal the paper.  
  
Jem (barking, confused) What do you mean?  
  
Jesse (barking, smug) You'll see.  
  
Setting: Driveway (the next morning) Jesse and Jem are hiding in the bushes. Jesse looks like he is beginning to run. The delivery truck turns the corner. As it passes the house, a newspaper is thrown out. Jesse runs out of the bushes as the owl is swooping down. At the same time they both grab the paper. Jesse growls as the owl is trying to pull the paper from Jesse.  
  
Jesse (growling) Let go!!!  
  
Jem giggles as she watches the scene between the owl and her brother. His teeth are slipping from the paper. Moments later the paper comes out of his mouth. The owl flies off with the paper. Jesse begins to run after the owl.  
  
Jesse (barking, yelling) Come on, Jem!!!  
  
Jem runs after him. The owl soon leads them to a swamp.  
  
Jem (barking, scared) Where are we? We haven't been this far from the house before.  
  
Jesse paid no attention. He still followed the owl. The owl flies to a shack across from the swamp.  
  
Female voice (shouting) AMOS!!! TIME TO GET UP!!!!  
  
Some snoring is heard.  
  
Female voice (shouting) AMOS DOGGIE!!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!  
  
Some more snoring is heard. Then a loud bang.  
  
Male voice (half awake) HEY!!! WOMAN!!! WHY YOU ALWAYS DO DIS TO AMOS?  
  
Female voice (blunt) It's the only way I could awaken you, darling! Besides, breakfast is ready!  
  
Male voice (sniffs) Oh YEAH!!! Hannah, you be the greatest cook in the bayou, I guarantee!  
  
An old mongrel cano-sapien with white fur with brown and black spot walks outside the cabin. He is Amos Doggie. He does a strange howl and the owl flies by and drops the paper in the cano-sapien's hands.  
  
Amos (shouts up) Many thanks Woody.  
  
The owl flies into the tree and screeches at Amos. A brown Newfoundland Cano-sapien exits the shack. Her name is Hannah.  
  
Hannah (confused) What did Woody say?  
  
Amos (blunt) Some dogs are trespassing in my swamp.  
  
Amos and Hannah see Jesse and Jem across the swamp. 


End file.
